Mischief Afoot
by Acadia elle
Summary: Just archiving more responses to Granger Snape 100 challenges. Mischief Afoot is a short drabble series. SS HG of course. Not Beta Read. HG is OVER 18.


_Disclaimer: I am making no profit. Nor am I claiming creation or ownership of anything Harry Potter related. All of it is J. K. Rowling's._

----------------------------------

Author's Notes: These hundred-word drabbles were written for Granger Snape 100 Caught! challenge.

----------------------------------

Mischief Afoot

----------------------------------  
Part One

Easter break meant there were only a small handful of students remaining at Hogwarts. It wasn't necessary for nightly patrols, the small group should be easily controlled. That meant that at ten, all the inhabitants of the castle were in their respective rooms for the night.

All except Severus Snape. He was on his way back to the castle from a trip to the Salem Institute, in the States. He had been assisting them with their potions curriculum. He was supposed to be there for three more days, however, he had managed to get the work done sooner than expected.

----------------------------------  
Part Two

As the Professor made his way to the castle he noticed a figure dart stealthily into the forest.

He wondered which of the dunderheads had managed to slip out of the castle. He really didn't care. He was more interested in deducting points and assigning what would be weeks worth of detentions for this major offense.

He followed silently, keeping a distance so that he could determine exactly what mischief was afoot.

The figure stopped, and so did he. He heard them begin speaking. He could make out the words; but, he couldn't determine the owner of the quiet voice.

----------------------------------  
Part Three

"I know I shouldn't have come to you again so soon," the soft female voice said.

Severus was delighted, he would catch two students; trysting in the Forbidden Forest, no less. He hoped neither were Slytherin.

"But no one else would understand. I love him. It's not an infatuation, and obviously, it's no passing fancy. I know he'll never return my affections, so, I've dated. I've even been in a few serious relationships, as well. It's just that no one can measure up to him."

'Not a tryst, then,' Severus thought, 'no matter, being in the Forest was bad enough.'

----------------------------------  
Part Four

Severus moved forward. Bathed in moonlight he saw a feminine silhouette sitting on the forest floor. She was stroking a baby unicorn that was draped over her lap, as she spoke to an adult. It seemed he would only catch one offender tonight.

"I've decided to stop trying. No one is like him. So," the witch said in a falsely bright tone, "I shall always be able to visit with you, my friends."

Severus almost snorted. The witch had decided that because one boy didn't fancy her, she would die a virgin. '_It must be a Gryffindor_', he thought snidely.

----------------------------------  
Part Five

"My happiest moments are those I spend in his company. I've wasted too much time trying to find a, erm... mate, whose company I enjoy as much as his. It's not going to happen. I'll be grateful for what we have. He really is an amazing man, I'm lucky to be his friend." She sighed. "Speaking of friends, I must stop them trying to set me up with dates, now that I've decided." She laughed. "Maybe I'll tell Harry and Ron that I prefer witches. That will shut them up for a while; if only so they can imagine it."

----------------------------------  
Part Six

The adult unicorn seemed to be communicating with the witch, if only through expressions.

"No, there's no hope. He's intelligent, cunning, sharp and experienced; he exudes confidence and commands respect. Perhaps some of the respect is born of fear, but honestly, there's nothing to fear. I should say that I wish more people could see him as I do, and I really do; but, I must admit that if it came to pass, I'd be horribly jealous. However, I can assure you that there is no way that Severus will ever return the feelings of a know-it-all such as myself.

----------------------------------  
Part Seven

Severus Snape was shocked. He had no idea that the brilliant Professor Granger had such a depth of feeling for him. Certainly they had formed a friendship when they began to work together. One that had deepened over the years. One that, if he were to be honest with himself, was now even deeper than his friendship with Albus had been. He had noticed a few flirtatious incidents over the years; but, he had not thought they were serious. He never indicated that he felt affection and attraction for her. That had been the spy extraordinaire's most closely guarded secret.

----------------------------------  
Part Eight

Severus Snape almost staggered under the weight the night's revelations. Hermione was a witch at her sexual peak, and she remained chaste out of love for him. His discomposure didn't last long. He gathered himself, and posed against a nearby tree. With his hair gleaming in the moonlight, and his robes billowing softly in the breeze he knew he cut an elegant figure. Certainly he had physical flaws, but he knew how to enhance the positive. When Hermione saw him she would see a powerful, dignified, potent wizard standing there. He composed his expression into one of aplomb; and waited.

----------------------------------  
Part Nine

"I must head back now," Hermione told the unicorn. Unnoticed by Hermione, the unicorn glanced at Severus who was still a safe distance away. Then, she gently nudged her sleeping baby off Hermione's lap.

The unicorn inclined her head and shook her mane as she parted from Hermione. To her back Hermione asked incredulously, "What do you mean have an extraordinary night? Why do you think I won't see you again?" Hermione shook her head in confusion.

A small noise startled Hermione. She whipped around and Severus's black eyes locked with hers. In them she saw what the unicorn meant.

----------------------------------


End file.
